


Stop All The Clocks

by sg_wonderland



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know Wesley started his own investigation agency, we just don’t know much about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop All The Clocks

Stop All The Clocks

The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
For nothing now can ever come to any good. - W. H. Auden

 

Diana Hunter looked up as the bell sounded. “Hey, Hawkins. Back already?”

“Yeah. Found Mr. O’Leary.”

“Not in a barn?” She arched her darkened eyebrows.

“Ha, ha. No, he was in a motel room. He’s back home safe and sound so you can close that one.”

“Jones already told me.” She gave him a perusing look. “Do I need to break out the first aid kit?”

“Not ‘til the boss gets here.”

“Brad!” Her frown intensified.

“He’s a grown man, what am I supposed to do?”

“Keep him from getting killed, maybe?”

“Someone else got that job today.” She stared at him until he walked over and sat wearily beside her file-strewn desk. “He showed up.”

“Angel? Shit!” Her eyes widened in shock.

“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it. The boss was holding his own when the vamp showed up.” Hawkins opened his case and began cleaning his weapons.

Her chin landed on her cupped palm. “So. What did the boss do?”

“Not much. Gave him the Chase file.” Hawkins looked exasperated. “The whole thing.”

Diana grinned, braces flashing. “You mean he gave the vamp the copy?”

He took in the wide green eyes, the farm-girl complexion. “Diana, you dog.” Hawkins shook his head.

“Still got the original in my desk. I might have only been here a few weeks but I’ve got the boss’s number. Just because the vamp’s on the case, doesn’t mean he quits.”

“He is one stubborn son-of-a-bitch, that’s true. I just hope he doesn’t get mixed up with the Angel crowd again.”

“I hardly think that’s your concern, Hawkins.” They both jumped as Wesley strolled to Diana’s desk. Hawkins shrugged at the tone before taking Wesley’s weapons case and heading to the back of the office.

“Sit, let’s look at the damage.”

The man who had just single-handedly beheaded a monster in a filthy sewer took a faltering backward step. “Diana.”

“I just think..”

“I don’t pay you to think.” His voice would have stopped a lesser woman.

“Actually, you do pay me to think. I’m not just a pretty face.” She flashed her braces at him; her freckle-sprinkled face would more correctly be described as cute.

“Diana, I appreciate the concern. Please, just leave me be.”

She folded her arms and planted herself in front of him. “Make me.”

Wesley mimicked her stance and stared down at her from the advantage of more than a foot in height; he could easily have moved her, if he’d wanted to. Her heavily-mascared, sea-green eyes locked with his icy blue ones. Finally, the blue ones relented and with a very put-upon expression, Wesley folded himself into Hawkins’ vacated seat while a triumphantly smiling Diana fetched the first aid kit. He sighed as she clucked over his bruised forehead and cheekbone. “I don’t know when you’re going to learn, boss. You’re a human, not a vampire. You can’t go around letting people beat the crap out of you.”

“To be precisely honest, it wasn’t a person, it was a monster. I’d have to do some research to be certain, but I almost believe it was a Groch. Very unusual. Oww, dammit!” He swore as she applied a sadistically alcohol-based cleanser to the scrape on his forehead.

She continued as if he hadn’t already spoken. “Because if you get yourself killed, someone’s gonna have to go tell the vamp and I’m not volunteering for that one.” Wesley snarled something under his breath. “And if this job tanks, I’m gonna have to move back to Omaha and go to community college. So you need to stay alive, you’re responsible for my sanity.”

“A heady responsibility, to be sure.” He smirked at her, nearly on the same level since he was seated. Impatiently, he swatted at her hands. “Cordelia, I’m…” They both froze.

“Sorry, boss.” She busied herself repacking the kit.

“No, I’m the one who should be apologizing, Diana. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” He watched her hands busy themselves before rising wearily. “If you need me, I’ll be in my office. Hold my calls, please?”

“Yes, sir.” He rewarded her overt politeness with a tight smile.

Wesley stopped at the door, his long fingers on the knob. “I do appreciate you, Diana. Even if I don’t tell you often enough.”

She accepted the olive branch. “I’ve only got one thing to say, Stretch. Omaha. Keep thinking about Omaha.” She nodded with satisfaction as she heard him chuckle before closing the door behind him.


End file.
